


espresso

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Food, M/M, Nystagmus, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, sleepceit - Freeform, visual impairments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remy forgets every complaint he's ever had when he locks eyes with his soulmate.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: soulmate september [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 22
Kudos: 172





	espresso

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 22 - When you close your own eyes, you can see what your soulmate sees.
> 
> for someone who has nystagmus, it's awfully hard to describe it for other people apparently lmao. many thanks to Treeni for helping with that!

"Girl, if my soulmate doesn't get him some glasses, I swear," Remy huffs, taking a long sip from the Starbucks cup in one hand. There are far too many shots of espresso in it, in hopes it can keep him alert. His best friend, Emile, sips at the hot chocolate held between both hands, and smiles at the familiar rant.

"Maybe he has glasses?" Emile suggests, pushing his own up his nose. Remy snorts and shakes his head, trying to ignore the nausea still swirling in his stomach.

"Not a chance," he says. "Or if he does, he needs a new prescription because _damn_ , bitch, if you had to see the blurry bullshit I have to every time I close my eyes, you'd know," Remy says. "And his vision's always like...I dunno. It's just _weird._ Like it's always moving from side to side, like I'm on a roller coaster or some shit, and-" He cuts off with a gasp as he blinks.

"What?" Emile demands, leaning forward in his chair. Remy's eyes dart open, looking around wildly over the top of his prescription sunglasses.

"I just saw _you_ ," he breathes. "From the side! My soulmate's _here_!" He cranes his neck, scanning the clutch of people around them, his gaze finally settling on a wide-eyed man with curly brown hair and faded scars stretching across half his face. The man approaches on hesitant feet, chewing his bottom lip.

"Excuse me," he says. "This is really random and I apologize profusely in advance, but I- I think you might be my soulmate?" Remy closes his eyes, just to check, and immediately grabs the newcomer's hand, pumping it vigorously.

"Got it in one!" Remy exclaims. "I'm Remy. This is my friend, Emile. What's your name?"

"Janus," the other man says. This close, Remy can tell that his eyes keep jittering from side to side, just slow enough that it's not easily noticeable unless you're right next to him. One eye also has a vivid slice of gold-green cutting through soft honeyed brown.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Janus," Remy says, with a bright smile. He scoots over invitingly. "Want to sit with us?"

"Of course I do," Janus blurts out, pink flirting with his cheeks. He sits down next to Remy, playing with the straw of his drink.

"Are you with anyone else?" Remy asks, glancing around. "Not ditched anyone?" Janus shrugs.

"Not really," he answers. "My friends are waiting for me in the park, but it isn't _pressing_. And I'm sure they'll understand. It's not every day you meet your soulmate."

"You two look so good together!" Emile gushes. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks, Em," Remy says. Janus smiles shyly.

"Oh!" Janus says. "Um. I don't know if it's affected you at all, but I'm sorry my vision's not...great. I'm getting glasses soon, I just had to save up for them. It's complicated."

"It's fine," Remy breezily dismisses, like he hasn't complained about that very thing for years. He can't seem to make himself care anymore, not with Janus _right there_ , in the flesh. His fingers ache to run through Janus's hair. "But I uh, I do have one question."

"Yes?" Janus asks. His fingers drum a nervous tattoo on the table.

"Your eyes move all the time? When I look through your eyes?" Remy says. "Am I just seeing things, or?" 

"Oh!" Janus laughs a little, shaky. "It's nystagmus. It's a condition where your eyes just...do that. Mine go side to side, but they don't have to. They can go up and down and some other stuff. I'm just. Used to it, I suppose. It's a little blurry, but that's about it." He shrugs. "Sorry that it's affected you, though."

"It's gucci, I just wondered," Remy says, feeling the strongest urge to protect the slightly shorter man sitting next to him. Emile smiles knowingly across the table, his eyes sparkling. "So about those friends..."

"I can ditch them," Janus offers, breathless. Remy laughs, letting his fingers brush across the top of Janus's hand. Janus tilts his head, studying Remy's face.

"Not what I had in mind," Remy says. "How about meeting them instead?"

"Oh!" Janus flushes scarlet. "Yes. Yes, I uh- we can do that."

"They have fabulous taste if they're friends with _you_ , so..." Remy trails off, finishing his drink. "Shall we?"

"Yes, please," Janus says. This time, he's the one who reaches out, threading his fingers with Remy's. Remy's never felt so warm in his life. When he blinks, he gets a ghostly after-image of himself, furiously blushing.

"Let's go, lovebirds!" Emile chirps. Remy feels even hotter, but he doesn't move his hand away. If anything, he squeezes Janus's hand tighter as they slip away from the table, Emile following after them.

Remy follows Janus out the front door, toward his future.


End file.
